Multi-hull boats such as catamarans, typically employ a tiller-rudder linkage arrangement that includes a plurality of rudders with a rudder-tiller arm extending from each rudder, and a tiller connector bar operatively interconnected between respective rudder-tiller arms. The design of the rudder-tiller control linkage is such that the rudder and tiller connector bar can assume various positions. For example, the rudder may assume an up or down position, or any combination of an up or down position. Likewise, the tiller connector bar can be raised up or down or inclined with one end up and the other end down. Thus it is appreciated that the tiller-rudder linkage system can assume many positions and orientations depending on the particular position of the rudder and/or tiller connector bar.
To accomplish these various positions, it is appreciated that the connector interconnected between the respective rudder-tiller arms and said tiller connector bar must be capable of providing relative movement in three separate planes or about three separate axes. Typically, this has been achieved by providing a connector having a connecting pin with a primary axis to which the rudder-tiller arm is pivotably connected and providing a spring disposed between each rudder-tiller arm and said tiller connector bar. Relative rotation is achieved by the rotation of said rudder-tiller arm about the connecting pin. Relative movement or degrees of freedom in other planes is achieved by the spring and the "slop" design in the connector itself.
Besides not functioning smoothly and efficiently, spring type tiller connectors with built-in "slop" present several problems. First of all, the movement that is achieved through the spring and "slop" is very limited and is not sufficient in all circumstances to be considered effective. Further, with such designs, the tiller-connector assembly finds itself under substantial stress and tension at extreme angles of rudder deflection. Because of this stress, it is not uncommon for the bolt of such a connector to bend and even in some cases to break.
With a spring type connector having the built-in "slop", one finds that such a design results in the rudders continuing to drift back and forth and to "hunt". This gives rise to substantial rudder drag and greatly affects the sensitivity, response and "feel" of the rudder-tiller control system and offers increased resistance to boat motion through the water.
Therefore, there is a need for a relative firm and rigid rudder-tiller arm and tiller connector bar connector assembly that provides for relative movement, without "slop", between the rudder-tiller arm and said tiller connector bar in three planes or about three axes to accommodate the natural movement of the various linkages and components comprising the rudder-tiller control system of a boat.